1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to formation evaluation and in particular to methods and apparatus for evaluating downhole fluids.
2. Background Information
Information about the subterranean formations traversed by the borehole may be obtained by any number of techniques. Techniques used to obtain formation information include obtaining one or more core samples of the subterranean formations and obtaining fluid samples produced from the subterranean formations. These samplings are collectively referred to herein as formation sampling. Core samples are often retrieved from the borehole and tested in a rig-site or remote laboratory to determine properties of the core sample, which properties are used to estimate formation properties. Modern fluid sampling includes various downhole tests and sometimes fluid samples are retrieved for surface laboratory testing.
One useful tool for evaluating downhole fluids is the spectrometer, and it is sometimes desirable to place some or all of the spectrometer components downhole. Current downhole spectrometers suffer in that the downhole environmental conditions, for example the high temperature environment, adversely affect the spectrometer resolution.